


Victuuri Mafia AU Not!Fic

by Opalsong, yue_ix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mafia AU, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tattoo'd!Yuuri, Terrible People in Love, Undercover Cop!Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Everyone thought Yuuri was a nice local boy with an exotic (yet adorably charming) boyfriend and that Yuri was a highschool student who had recently fallen in with a gang member.Boy are they wrong.ORMafia AU: Terrible People in Love





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a _gorgeous_ piece of art (that is sadly gone from the internet now). Yue_ix and I began riffing about it on twitter and then I went and recorded what we'd come up with and added my own bits too.
> 
> Note: This is SUPER ROUGH. It is the very barest of outlines for a fic. There are places I now wish I had taken it that I didn't think of at the time. (Notably: Yuri's grandfather, Yuri really being raised to be mob!boss & thirsty for it a little, more about how terrible they all are.)
> 
> If anyone feels inspired to write this PLEASE DO (please let me know! I wanna read it) or just come talk to us in the comments.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Victuuri%20Mafia%20AU%20Not!Fic.mp3) | 18:39 | 26.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/victuuri-mafia-au-notfic) |  |   
  
### Music

_Death To Everyone_ by Jim Guthrie

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
